othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate This Manga
Poll created by Nytemare457. This topic is a sister topic of Rate the Anime and Rate This. Nytemare passed the topic onto Plum pit in January 2010. Rules One vote per person. Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate. I accept manga or doujins. Results By Rating Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Basara: votes - 9.83 Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Liar Game: votes - 9.55 Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Great Teacher Onizuka: votes - 9.34 Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.20 Akumetsu: votes - 9.19 Death Note: votes - 9.14 Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Great Teacher Onizuka: votes - 9.34 Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9.00 7SEEDS: votes - 9.00 Berserk: votes - 8.91 Kongou Bancho: votes - 8.83 Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.70 Veritas: votes - 8.68 Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Ashita no Joe: votes - 8.63 Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63 Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Devilman: votes - 8.60 Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Gintama: votes - 8.57 Highschool of the Dead: votes - 8.50 REAL: votes - 8.50 Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Bakuman: votes - 8.48 One Piece: votes - 8.47 Hotel: votes - 8.45 Liar Game - Roots of A: votes - 8.44 Hajime no Ippo: votes - 8.39 Monster: votes - 8.38 My Balls:& votes - 8.35 Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31 Beelzebub: votes - 8.30 Love Hina: votes - 8.30 Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 Mx0: votes - 8.12 xxxHOLiC: votes - 8.04 Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Psyren: votes - 8.00 K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Black Cat: votes - 7.90 Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Hunter x Hunter: votes - 7.85 Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 13: votes - 7.63 Takkoku!!!: votes - 7.60 Reiko the Zombie Shop: votes - 7.50 Uzumaki: votes - 7.37 Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25 Hoshin Engi: votes - 7.13 Naruto: votes - 6.94 Elfen Lied: votes - 6.90 Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: votes - 6.77 Battle Royale: votes - 6.75 Fruits Basket: votes - 6.71 Gyo: votes - 6.68 Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Wolf Guy: votes - 6.50 Bleach: votes - 6.46 To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Shiki: votes - 5.69 No Bra: votes - 5.68 Gantz: votes - 5.54 Kagijin: votes - 4.00 By Day Day 1: Love Hina: votes - 8.30 Day 2: Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Day 3: Bakuman: votes - 8.48 Day 4: Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.50 Day 5: Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Day 6: Black Cat: votes - 7.90 Day 7: To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Day 8: Mx0: votes - 8.12 Day 9: Berserk: votes - 8.91 Day 10: Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Day 11: Death Note: votes - 9.14 Day 12: Bleach: votes - 6.46 Day 13: Naruto: votes - 6.94 Day 14: One Piece: votes - 8.47 Day 15: Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Day 16: 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.70 Day 17: Elfen Lied: votes - 6.90 Day 18: Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 Day 19: Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Day 20: Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Day 21: Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Day 22: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9.00 Day 23: Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Day 24: Fruits Bakset: votes - 6.71 Day 25: Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.20 Day 26: Beelzebub: votes - 8.30 Day 27: Veritas (Manhwa): votes - 8.68 Day 28: Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Day 29: K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Day 30: Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Day 31: Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Day 32: Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Day 33: Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 Day 34: Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 Day 35: My Balls: votes - 8.35 Day 36: No Bra: votes - 5.68 Day 37: Monster: votes - 8.38 Day 38: Kagijin: votes - 4.00 Day 39: Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Day 40: Hotel: votes - 8.45 Day 41: Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Day 42: Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Day 43: Devilman: votes - 8.60 Day 44: Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Day 45: Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Day 46: Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25, REAL votes - 8.50 Day 47: Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31, Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Day 48: Gintama: votes - 8.57, 13: votes - 7.63, Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Day 49: Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Day 50: Gantz: votes - 5.54, Psyren: votes - 8.00 Day 51: Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63, Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 Day 52: Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Day 53: Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Day 54: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: votes - 6.77, xxxHOLiC: votes - 8.04 Day 55: Basara: votes - 9.83, 7SEEDS: votes - 9.00 Day 56: Hunter x Hunter: votes - 7.85 Day 57: Hajime no Ippo: votes - 8.39, Ashita no Joe: votes - 8.63 Day 58: Uzumaki: votes - 7.37, Gyo: votes - 6.68 Day 59: Highschool of the Dead: votes - 8.50, Reiko the Zombie Shop: votes - 7.50 Day 60: Akumetsu: votes - 9.19, Wolf Guy: votes - 6.50 Day 61: Great Teacher Onizuka: votes - 9.34 Day 62: Kongou Bancho: votes - 8.83, Takkoku!!!: votes - 7.60 Day 63: Hoshin Engi: votes - 7.13, Shiki: votes - 5.69 Day 64: Liar Game: votes - 9.55, Liar Game - Roots of A: votes - 8.44 Day 65: Battle Royale: votes - 6.75 Nominations Bitter Virgin Samurai Deeper Kyo The Enigma of Amigara Fault (One Shot) Falling (One Shot) Kimi ni Todoke Kaichou wa Maid-Sama W Juliet Chobits Ikki Tousen Old Boy Shamo Captain Tsubasa Vagabond Genshiken Karin Vagabond Kimi ni Todoke Happy World! Hourou Musuko Golden Boy Defense Devil Black Lagoon Drifters Kare no Satsujin Keikaku (One Shot) Loop (One Shot) Planetes Cipher Please Save My Earth Red River Blade of the Immortal Fushigi Yuugi After School Infirmary Tista Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation Nurarihyon no Mago MPD Psycho Eden: It's an Endless World! ULTIMO Franken Fran Iono-sama Fanatics God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand Mysterious Girlfriend X Personant (One Shot) Parasyte Soul Eater AIKI Monster Soul Dorohedoro New Prince of Tennis Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden Ability Shop (One Shot) Sasameki Koto Allumage (One Shot) Double Arts Emerald (One Shot) Look Me In The Eyes When You Talk (One Shot) Present (One Shot) School Days Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Gurren Gakuen-Hen Because Goodbyes Are Coming Soon (One Shot) Akira Ichi The Killer Omamori Himari Vinland Saga Apple (One Shot) Yu-Gi-Oh! Case Closed/Dectective Conan Eternal Sabbath Maison Ikkoku Ichigo 100% Nodame Cantabile Mars Kodomo no Omocha The Miko's Words and the Witch's Incantations Deep Love (series) Dear Friends Pet Shop of Horrors Kare Kano Category:Poll Topics Category:Rating Topic